1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an arrowhead assembly structure. The arrowhead assembly structure includes an arrowhead member, at least one first cushion member and at least one second cushion member. The second cushion member is adhered to a second end of the first cushion member. When the second cushion member hits an object, the force is fully distributed over a support flange of the arrowhead member. Therefore, the force-bearing area is effectively enlarged to avoid concentration of the force on a very small region. In this case, in the instant of hitting a target, the arrow rod will not deflect and the possibility of the accident that the arrow rod strikes and injures a player is minimized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arrowheads are often used in a survival game (such as Archery Tag). FIG. 5 shows a conventional arrowhead. The conventional arrowhead includes: an arrow rod body 60; an arrowhead 70, one end of the arrowhead 70 having a solid boss section 71, the boss section 71 being formed with outer thread; and a foam rubber member 80. A plastic socket 81 is disposed in the foam rubber member 80. The plastic socket 81 has inner thread. One end of the arrowhead 70 is fitted on one end of the arrow rod 60. The outer thread of the solid boss 71 of the arrowhead 70 is directly screwed and locked in the inner thread of the plastic socket 81 of the foam rubber member 80.
When the conventional arrowhead hits a target, (which is usually the body of a player), the action force F acts on the target from the boss section 71 of the foremost end of the arrowhead 70 through the foam rubber member 80. Therefore, the force will concentrate on the region of the boss section 71. The force-bearing area of the front end of the boss section 71 is extremely small and serves as a fulcrum. Therefore, due to the fulcrum effect, when hitting the target, the arrow rod body 60 will very unstably deflect or tilt to one side. As a result, the hard arrow rod body 60 will strike or thrust the hit player. This will cause uncomfortableness or even accidentally cause injury of the player.
Moreover, the foam rubber member 80 of the conventional arrowhead is made of one single cushion material. Therefore, the foam rubber member 80 can hardly effectively cushion the impact force. As a result, the arrow rod body 60 will directly hit a target, (which is usually the body of a player) by a greater hitting force. In this case, in the survival game, the player hit by the arrowhead will feel uncomfortable.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to provide an arrowhead assembly structure to eliminate the shortcomings of the conventional arrowhead.